


The THG FFs AWARDS

by AO3ficrecs



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Awards, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Post-Mockingjay, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 06:37:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18654949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AO3ficrecs/pseuds/AO3ficrecs
Summary: This is the THG FFs awards!If you want to submit your work, you only have to take a look to this ;)





	The THG FFs AWARDS

IT WILL CONSIST IN TWO PARTS:

A)LONG-OS AND MULTICHAPTERED-FICS (AKA THG FANFICTIONS AWARDS)

B) ONE-SHOT, LESS THAN 12K FOR ALL THE CATEGORIES BUT SOULMATES AU THAT HAS TO BE LESS THAN 4K OF WORDS (AKA THG ONE-SHOTS AWARDS) 

 

These are the categories FOR the FIRST PART:

 

 

1-BEST CANON DIVERGENCE HUNGER GAMES FIC (only the first book)

2-BEST CANON DIVERGENCE CF FIC

3-BEST CANON DIVERGENCE MJ FIC

4- BEST THG CANON DIVERGENCE FIC (covered time-Lines: Pre-thg that changes the course of the three books OR from the pre-thg to mj or post-mj OR from hunger games to mj or post-mj with changes in all of the three books. If it changes the event of only the first book, the atter will be considered as 1- canon divergence hunger games fic.)

 

 

5-BEST EVERLARK ATERNATE UNIVERSE FIC

6-BEST HAYFFIE AU FIC

7-BEST GADGE AU FIC

 

 

8- BEST EVERLARK MODERN AU FIC

9- BEST HAYFFIE MODERN AU FIC

10- BEST GADGE MODERN AU FIC

 

 

11- BEST EVERLARK POST MJ FIC

12- BEST HAYFFIE POST MJ FIC

13- BEST CRACK SHIPS POST MJ FIC (Gale x Johanna/Cressida/Annie/Enobaria, Annie/Johanna, Katniss/Haymitch, Delly x Tom, etc..) Threesome/Foursome are considered crack ships.

14- BEST DYSTOPIAN AU POST-MJ or NOT

 

15- BEST EVERLARK CHRISTMAS FIC

 

16- TOP THREE NON-EVERLARK CHRISTMAS FICS

17- TOP THREE HOLIDAY FICS (all holidays BUT Christmas)

 

18- TOP THREE ODESTA FICS (au, modern au, etc..)

19- TOP THREE JONISS FICS (au, modern au, etc..)

20- TOP THREE EVERTHORNE FICS (au, modern au, etc..)

21- TOP THREE CLATO FICS (au, modern au, etc..)

22- TOP THREE CRACK SHIPS AU FICS (Au/Modern AU/Canon-divergence with a slightly change on the history itself, etc..)

 

23- TOP THREE SOULMATES AU FICS (there will be a Podium. Position N.1, N.2, N.3).

This can have less words. Min. 4k words.!

24- TOP THREE HISTORICAL AU FICS (there will be a podium. Position N.1, N.2, N.3)

 

25- TOP THREE CANON EVENT FICS (Canon event pre-thg, Books told from other characters, Missing moments like the Victory Tour,etc..)

 

 

The Submission starts 10 January 2019 and will end 4 May 2019 (Max 10 May if I don’t have min. 5 sub for at least 10 categories).


End file.
